fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peacekeeperz
Summary This verse was created by Luxardel on December 30th, 2016. Part of the Xros Revolution multiverse created by Dragonmasterxyz. About This Verse The Peacekeeperz story takes place in Kingston, an urban city with plenty to do. Night life is just as lively as the daytime, as the locals love to hang out at this time. Even so, everyone is on edge at all times, as this city also harbors the largest number of gangs in a single city in the country. With the Shade, The Predators, Solores Dolor, Bushido Clan, and the Omen Knights occupying every corner of the city, almost no one feels completely safe. To make matters worse, the fact that each gang has a separate color to signal their allegiance makes it hard for anyone to wear their favorite clothing outdoors. Therefore, the general populace tends to wear black and white clothing wherever they go. These restrictions have been bothering Dreylin Jackson for the longest, and as he finishes his Sophomore year in high school, he decides that it's time to do something about it. Power of the Verse This universe will consist of island busting fighters. Each character has a different fighting style unique to themselves, but they gained inspiration from well known martial arts already known such as Taekwondo, Akido, Krav Maga, and many more. Since most characters grew up in the streets, they've had to learn how to get out of a lot of tight situations. Therefore, they are excellent at fighting under pressure and using the environment to their advantage. The supernatural powers involved in this universe come from fairies and pixies. Fairies will grant two powers to whomever they choose and are pretty simple, such as fire manipulation or paralysis. Pixies, on the other hand, will grant abilities that may be classified as hax, such as vector manipulation or the ability to prevent recovery. More will be explained further down about fairies and pixies. History of Fairies Fairies are mythological beings that have existed for many years. Each fairy is born with two powers meant to make life easier for living beings. However, their numbers run thin, as their species was nearly wiped out by the pixies long ago. In the medieval era of this universe, fairies and pixies slowly began to have disagreements between each other. One such pixie known as Atys led a group of pixies in a fight against the fairies. Because fairies tend to be nicer and more peaceful in nature than pixies, they didn't really put up a good fight. By the end of the conflict, a great deal of fairies were killed. Some of the elder fairies managed to seal away Atys with the power of a young fairy named Lusa, who had the right ability to stop him. The surviving fairies went into hiding somewhere that rarely any human would ever find them again. Many years later, they slowly began to reveal themselves to a select few in Kingston. Someone was working with the remaining pixies to unseal Atys and resume their plans. They are now trying to find a way to stop the looming threat. History of Pixies While Fairies are much more peaceful in nature, pixies aren't as nice. They like to cause trouble as a way of having fun. Of course, because of this, they often clashed with the fairies. Things got to the point that the fairies ended up restricting the pixies' freedoms to keep them from wreaking havoc unnecessarily. While this was meant to calm them down and keep them contained, it became a bit abusive as time went on. Atys, a pixy with the ability to steal powers, hated the way his species was being treated. In retaliation, he formed a group to fight the fairies and create a society that he believed in. The humans at this time had decided to side with the fairies due to loyalties and reputation. This caused Atys to have a vendetta against them as well. However, he was sealed away in the end, and the other pixies were driven off by the remaining fairies. To avoid getting the humans hurt, the fairies went into hiding and vowed to protect them if the pixies were to arise again. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened, as the pixies saw the rise in gangs in Kingston. They saw this as an opportunity to side with the gang members and create a plan to unseal Atys in the hopes of creating the future that he had planned. Characters The Peacekeeperz Dreylin Jackson Duralle Absalom Asheelie Young Angie Shields Maurice Mercalus Lee-Roy Evans Zoey Williams Byron Chaney Shade Isaiah Murphy (Leader) Tyrese Watson (2nd Leader) The Predators Jurion Absalom (Leader) Dequindre Wallace (2nd Leader) Solores Dolor Monica Hughes (Leader) Rakesha "Ratchika" Hughes (2nd Leader) Bushido Clan Jake Oni (Leader) Fae Ling (2nd Leader) Alex "Ace" Smith Omen Knights Draven Prescott (Leader) Hank Fisher (2nd Leader) '''Fairies - Partner' Lusa "Lulu" Dreylin Neona "Nene" Asheelie Ignis "Iggy" Maurice Neacal "Nico" Angie Argus Lee-Roy Korah "Kory" Fae '''Pixies - Partner' Atys Drogo Duralle Fatima Keesha Strazio Jake Qiu "Q" Isaiah Noa Draven Omran Malik Taydem "Tay-Tay" Jurion Ancient Fairies & Pixies Titania Oberon Masters On The Low - Kingston Brycen Thompson "Black Tornado" Blake Foreman "Checkmate Blake" Breasia Turner "The Urban Warrior" Cornelia Cruz "Cokkie Cutter" Masters on the Low - Other Mason Ward Kelvin Payne Barry Oni Others Michelle Jackson Dreylin Jackson Sr. Mariah Jackson Keesha Jackson Bernice Jackson Raymond "Ray-Ray" Fisher Malik "Mookie" Fisher Bianca Absalom Alisha Absalom Nicole Washington Category:Verses Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution